


两个短篇

by keika99



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keika99/pseuds/keika99
Summary: 本篇前if





	两个短篇

**Author's Note:**

> fate系列圣杯战争世界观设定 be 主要角色死亡注意

本篇前if

我们沉默着站在喷水池边，我悄悄地观察着他的表情。  
他眼中有些许困惑，慢慢开口说道："我依旧不太明白，但那一定是对你很重要的东西吧。"然后露出了一个柔软而真诚的微笑。  
我思索着是要前进，还是退后一步，下一句要用怎样的话来回应。心里淡淡的失望，微小的躁动不安，还有熟悉的亲近感交织在一起，但是它们不久都会归为平静，因为我已经不再需要让它们生长的土壤了。

fate系列圣杯战争世界观设定 be 主要角色死亡注意

"啊。"  
我甚至不知道自己有没有尖叫，因为在一瞬间巨大的无力感袭击了我，使我的腿已然无法支撑身体。在倒下前毫无真实感的视野中，我看到铅色的长枪贯穿了我的腹部。鲜血喷涌而出，深浅不一的颜色脏兮兮地混杂在一起，显得荒诞而令人绝望。  
白发从者的身影已经变得透明，但是他的眼里含着满足而疯狂的笑意。和街道另一边那双漠然的红瞳对视后，他轻飘飘地说道：  
"神座君，这样算不算是成为了希望的垫脚石呢？啊哈哈哈哈哈！"  
漆黑的夜色中，神座听着这毫无理智的笑声，转身走出了怪异而血腥的街道。


End file.
